


Country of Greenland

by kiyu99



Series: Searching for Myself [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Kino no Tabi's reference, Otabek Altin Week 2017, OtabekAltinWeek, another absurd story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyu99/pseuds/kiyu99
Summary: Otabek dan motornya melintasi Negeri yang amatlah subur.





	Country of Greenland

**Author's Note:**

> #OtabekAltinWeek - Day 3: Good Boy | Bad Boy
> 
> To celebrate Otabek Altin's Birthday.

#OtabekAltinWeek - Day 3: **Good Boy** | **Bad Boy**

* * *

 

> Tak ada yang mutlak baik maupun mutlak jahat di dunia fana ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja membunuhmu disini dan menjelaskan pada orang bahwa aku sedang membela diri dan tak sengaja merenggut nyawamu."

Dahulu kala ada seseorang yang bersalah telah melakukan perbuatan hina, kepalanya dipenggal dihadapan seluruh warga masyarakat.

Setahun kemudian, terbukti orang tersebut tidak melakukan dosa tersebut dan ternyata ia adalah seorang pemuka agama yang taat pada peraturan Tuhannya.

Mengetahui hal itu, keluarganya bisa apa?

Mereka yang awalnya membuang muka dan menatap jijik padanya, setelah tau akan kebenaran, apakah rasa bersalah mereka telan mentah-mentah?

Hendak meminta pertanggung jawaban pada siapa jika pada mulanya mereka memberi persetujuan dihukumnya orang itu?

Hanya nasi telah menjadi bubur. Mereka hanya tidak tahu. Sang Penguasa tertinggi yang memutuskan pun tidak tahu.

"Bung, negeri ini tak memiliki masa depan."

Satu hal lagi.

Sebuah negeri dimana rakyatnya jelas akan kesenjangan sosial.

Para penguasa merauk keuntungan lebih banyak dengan tipu sana tipu sini. Harta berlimpah dan tanah dimana-mana.

Para pengikut diselimuti oleh kemiskinan dan kelaparan.

Namun para penguasa sengsara, kebalikannya para pengikut bahagia.

Kesenjangan batin.

Mereka yang berada di atas roda kehidupan tidak mengerti caranya menikmati hidup, yang mereka kejar hanyalah tahta dan harta.

Mereka yang berada di bawah roda kehidupan sangat paham akan keasyikan hidup dalam kecukupan meski tidak cukup sekalipun.

Ada waktunya sang penguasa mengakhiri hidup mereka sendiri karena stress dan kemudian harta mereka direbutkan oleh tikus-tikus rakus, namun harta peninggalannya dilumuri racun hingga tikus-tikus tersebut mati terkubur bersama-sama.

Malang memang nasib, namun mereka--para pengikut bersorak gembira menikmati drama kehidupan orang-orang itu.

Tak ada belas kasih. Tak juga memberi nasehat pada mereka yang menitih perih.

Tapi buat apa menyudahi kegiatan saling tertawa di atas penderitaan orang?

"Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin bertanya; apa anggapanmu tentang negeri yang akan musnah ini?"

"Neraka adalah tempat yang sangat luas."

Otabek menyalakan mesin motornya, sebelum ia berjalan pergi, ia mengangkat topinya untuk memberi hormat.

"Pakailah pakaian yang lebih pantas, Raja."


End file.
